


Young Again

by RiversSweetie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiversSweetie/pseuds/RiversSweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for any mistakes i wrote it on my ipad. Which is a shit to write long things on.</p></blockquote>





	Young Again

Clara laid spread out on her bed in silence. The last few day had been hard to digest. She had thrown herself into the doctors time stream to save him, she really never thought she could kill herself for someone. It was worrying how much the doctor had come to mean to her.

All of a sudden there was a crashing coming from down the hall. The doctor had left her alone the past few days, and it seemed he could only look after himself for so long before disasters. 

Sighing she sits up and swings her legs over the bed looking in the mirror opposite her.

Man she looked rough. After checking the doctor hadnt seriously injured himself she would have to sort herself out again.

She walked out of her bedroom looking around for the doctor, she guessed he would be in the console room so turned to walk in that direction.

"What the!" She started when she saw what had made the noise in the console room.

The doctors dead wife.

"What are... What..." She tried to ay, gobsmacked. How was she here?

"Oh hello sweetie" purred river. "Im guessing you must be a new companion?"

Clara looked at her confused. "But we... We just met... You were..."

"Shh" says river holding her finger over her mouth. "Spoilers sweetie"

After a minute or two of clara standing there opening her mouth and closing it again like a goldfish as she thought of what to say river finally decided to speak.

"Im guessing the doctor hasnt explained much?"

Clara just shakes her head in response.

"Well i would have thought i would have, but hmm.. Guess i was busy"

"You can say that again" mumbled clara.

River carries on as if she did not hear clara "well im a time traveller too, like the doctor, we never meet in the right order so you may have met me but ive never met you before. You understand me?"

"Uh yes i guess so. Its all a bit.. Hard to understand though.. When you know things"

River smiles sympathetically "i know sweetie. But spoilers are harmful, you will learn to keep secret travelling with the doctor... Sad i know"

Clara nodded and went silent again as River returned to sorting out the mess she had caused when she came in, it looked like she had knocked over a pile of things on the console side.

"So what are you doing here?" Clara asked when river had finished.

"Well this is the closest thing i have to a home. A girl cant stay in prison all the time you know" she winks,"where is my hubby anyway?"

"Uh I don't know..." Replies clara, thinking it strange it has taken her this long to wonder herself. "I've been... Uhh ill for a few days so i havnt seen him"

"Ah well, im sure he will be back soon. Plenty of things to amuse myself with till then i suppose" she winks and smirks at clara as she starts towards the bedrooms. "Ill see you around clara" 

 

\-----------------------------

Over the next few days river seemed to be everywhere. And not always wearing a lot.

I had to be said clara was rather jealous of all the sex the doctor seemed to be getting, it had been god knows how long since she'd last hooked up with nina. Maybe she should ask the doctor to take her back for a few days?

As she was contemplating the lack of sex life she had at the kitchen table she heard cupboards open and looked up to see river standing there in nothing but a silk - and very short - nightdress.

Clara gulped hard, she had been finding it hard not to admire this woman's body over the past few days, the ass, the boobs, the hair! She really was a gorgeous woman.

"Morning sweetie" river said sitting down next to clara with a glass of orange juice in her hand.

"M-morning" clara said looking back down to her plate, feeling awkward river being so close after the thoughts she was seconds ago having.

"I hope you don't mind me keeping the doctor away from you so much lately. Maybe tonight the three of us could do something?"

Clara looked up at her eyes wide in shock as her mouth fell open a little as she decided what to say.

River laughed that dirty purr clara had heard through the bedroom walls so often. "Well hello sweetie! I did only mean maybe go for dinner or something but maybe your idea seems better"

"I uh ... No i was just ... I don't know"

"Oh it's okay dear i was only joking. But dinner tonight yeah?"

"Yea sure. Dinner sounds good"

"We'll talk about desert there" river replies as she starts to walk away, when she gets to the door she turns and winks at clara then carries on back to the bedroom. Leaving clara a mixture of frustrated, turned on and very confused.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes i wrote it on my ipad. Which is a shit to write long things on.


End file.
